Regalo
by Izu Uchi
Summary: (Para el monstruo de Lola) Izuna pensaba seriamente que regalarle a su hermano para su cumpleaños, quería darle algo que le hciera recordarlo sieempre, pero de por si se vuelve inolvidable (mal resumen)


En una bonita casa, no muy grande, dos hermanos terminaban de cenar, ambos tenían el cabello azabache un poco largo que caía sobre sus hombros; de ojos negros y piel blanca, realmente apuestos aunque uno más alto que el otro y con un mechón de cabello que cubría un poco su rostro. El menor de ellos, Izuna, comía con tranquilidad de su ramen instantáneo, era 23 de diciembre y estaba muy pensativo, mañana sería el cumpleaños de su hermano y quería darle algo que hiciera que recordara su cumpleaños número 20.

—Oye nii-san, ¿Qué te gustaría de cumpleaños?—decidió preguntar el chico de solo 17 años.

—Unos lentes oscuros, los necesitaré para cuando termine de quedarme ciego—respondió con cierto desgano el mayor.

Y es que, Madara había comenzado a desarrollar un problema de la vista hace un año, y con el tiempo comenzaba a quedarse ciego. El tratamiento era muy costoso y no podía pagarlo, por eso, Izuna veía a su hermano sufrir y perder su visión lentamente. Suspiró un poco y decidió seguir comiendo en silencio; luego de eso, ayudó a su hermano a llegar a su habitación y recostarle en su cama para que descansara, si realmente su adorado hermano se quedaría ciego podría regalarle un bastón o...

—El cachorro de la vitrina...—pensó sonriendo, esa tarde había visto en una tienda un hermoso cachorro de labrador color café, siendo bien entrenado podría ayudar a Madara, después de todo esos perros aprendían rápido.

Decidido, se recostó en su cama sonriendo, le regalaría ese hermoso animal a su hermano, después de todo eran cachorros para adoptar, no le costaría tanto como las terapias que no se podían costear. En cambio un perro, el mismo podría entrenarlo y alimentarlo no era gran problema, podría buscar un trabajo de fin de semana para pagar su comida ahora que estaba más grande le sería más sencillo que le aceptaran en un empleo fácil.

El menor de los Uchiha despertó y luego de una buena noche de sueño, se estiró un poco cuando escuchó un gritó proveniente de la habitación de su hermano. No dudo en correr a ver a su hermano, este no dejaba de gritar aferrando sus manos a su cara.

—Nii-san…Nii-san calma…—trató de quitarle las manos del rostro.

—Izuna no veo nada…no veo nada…—decía lo mismo una y otra vez.

Izuna no podía creer que ocurriera tan rápido. Llevó rápidamente a su hermano al hospital, fue llevado a urgencias mientras el menor se quedaba en la sala de espera muy desesperado, el médico le había dicho que mínimo dos años para perder su vista, no era justo que fuese tan de repente. Los minutos se le hacían eternos hasta que por fin vio salir al médico que atendía su hermano.

—Mi hermano…¿perdió la vista?—preguntó temeroso.

—Pues, si no conseguimos un donante en la siguiente hora me temo que su hermano perderá la visión por completo—explicó lo más sencillo el doctor, mirando al joven azabache con pena.

¿Dónde conseguiría un donante? Nadie le regalaría sus ojos a alguien que no conoce, mucho menos un día de navidad, donde todos disfrutan en familia en sus casa, menos ellos. Izuna sintió que todo le daba vuelta, su hermano se quedaría ciego antes de tiempo, no era justo, incluso llegó a pensar que el comprarle el cachorro sería un recordatorio eterno de que no vería mas.

…

Habían pasado tres años, en el parque sentado en un banco estaba el menor de los azabaches, dio un suspiró y acaricio al perro a su lado, un hermoso labrador café de casi tres años de edad. A él se acercó su hermano con dos vasos con chocolate caliente. Le ofreció uno a su hermanito y este lo aceptó sonriendo dulce.

—El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido otouto…

—Sí...lo sé…—sostuvo el vaso y bebió un poco—¿A dónde iremos en tu cumpleaños?

—No podemos ir muy lejos, aunque estemos estables económicamente no podemos derrochar dinero, por ahora quedémonos en el parque con Finn—decía lanzando la pelota a lo lejos mientras el animal iba corriendo a buscarla.

—Sabes…me gustan mucho tus nuevos ojos.

—Ya me lo has dicho pequeño—sonrió acercándose y besándole los labios—no son muy diferentes a los anteriores.

—Claro que lo son…aun no puedo creer que por esa chica tu tuvieras tu ojos de nuevo...aunque me sentí mal por su familia.

—¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Yugito…eso me dijo su hermano…Tuvo un accidente de auto si no mal recuerdo. Su familia quiso que sus órganos fueran para donación…—ve al can regresar con la pelota moviendo su cola. Toma la pelota y la lanza, Finn va por ella—te hubiera dado los míos...pero era menor de edad y no podía ser donante.

—No hubiera querido que pasaras por algo tan molesto como estar ciego—suspira—, me alegra no estar ciego, así puedo seguir observando esa linda carita tuya—rió un poco sonriendo de lado, haciendo sonrojar al menor.

—¡Nii-san!—reprochó inflando las mejillas haciendo que su hermano riera y le revolviera el pelo; le jaló y le besó los labios, sorprendiéndolo—feliz cumpleaños…

—Je, feliz navidad.

FIN

Si pensaron que Izuna era el ciego…no C: sería muy cliché eso de que le de sus ojos así que: sorpresa, compraron el perro de todos modos ._. Jaja bueno este es mi regalo para el monstruo de Lola :D espero te haya gustado~ no quise hacer algo frívolo y monstruoso como tus fics así que confórmate (?


End file.
